Metal lines are commonly used for connecting circuits and personal computer boards and multichip modules, among many other applications. In some of these applications, the metal lines are covered by a dielectric material. In such devices, defects or openings in the metal line are difficult to repair because access to the metal lines is hindered by the dielectric cover layer. Presently, when defects in the metal lines of such devices are discovered, the device is considered irreparable, and it is thrown away.
A technique for repairing such buried metal lines is desirable. Such a technique would reduce production costs and waste of devices incorporating buried metal lines.